


Tessa Discovers Smut

by foreverinfiction



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Cecily slips a smutty book to Tessa, and Tessa decides to try out a few things with Will when he comes home.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tessa Discovers Smut

Tessa turned the page in her book and tried to ignore the warmth growing between her thighs. Will lay on his stomach sleeping next to her and snoring quietly. He had gone on patrol with Gabriel and had returned exhausted, barely changing out of his gear before he collapsed into their bed next to her. She had smiled at him, and he had leaned in to kiss her once, and then he flopped onto his stomach and was asleep before she finished her page. 

The book was one that Cecily had loaned her, slipping it to her this afternoon while they sat in the library and planned for Cecily’s wedding. 

“Does it really matter what type of flowers we have?” Cecily had asked Tessa. “I find that I don’t particularly have an opinion on if we have daisies or lilies or whether or not we even have flowers. The vases could be filled with baguettes for all I care.”

Tessa laughed. “It is your wedding. We could have vases with baguettes if you wanted.”

Cecily smiled at her and then she blushed. “I’m giving you a book,” she declared suddenly. “And you cannot tell my brother that I gave it to you.” 

Tessa looked at her questioningly. “Why can’t I tell Will about it?”

“Because it involves things that my brother wouldn’t like to know that I know about,” Cecy explained. “It isn’t as if I care so much about waiting for marriage, but I would prefer Will doesn’t know about that particular part of my life.”

Tessa blushed at her. “What-” 

Cecily reached into her bag and handed it to Tessa. “You should read it,” she said. “I’m not giving you any more information than that.” Cecily paused and considered. “Except that you should read chapter ten first.”

Tessa had been doubtful, only flipping briefly through chapter ten as she had gotten ready for bed. Now, three hours later, she was halfway through the book and her body ached with a warmth and wetness that she was finding incredibly distracting. And frustrating. She had set aside the ache earlier, planning on seducing Will when he got home, but he had fallen asleep too fast for her to get up her nerve to ask for anything. They had been married for a couple of months, and although Tessa felt comfortable having sex with him, she hadn’t had the courage to try anything new. They had been so exhausted by learning to run the Institute that neither one of them put the effort into finding new things to experiment with. 

Tessa watched Will breathe for a few moments. He looked so peaceful. His hair was tousled and he had a slight bruise on his temple, but he was beautiful. She shouldn’t wake him up, she thought. Her dirty thoughts could wait until she had slept. But an idea kept nagging at her, something she wanted to try that sent waves of arousal through her body. 

She ran her hands through her husband’s hair, and he stirred, his eyes blinking open slowly as he gazed up at her. He smiled and closed his eyes again. “Come to sleep, love,” he murmured, reaching an arm out and pulling gently on her waist. 

“I found a book today,” she said carefully. 

Will didn’t open his eyes as he hummed in response. “Hmmm,” he murmured. “Is this a book we can share in the morning?”

“I suppose,” she sighed. 

Frowning, Will opened his eyes. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he had gotten home. “You’re disappointed by that response,” he started, sitting up. His chest was bare, and he caught her looking. “Oh,” he said, catching on. “Is there something you wanted to tell me, love?”

Tessa set the book aside and moved to straddle his hips. Will’s face was still sleepy, but he was watching her closely. Will held his hands up and she interlaced her fingers with his as she worked up her nerve. “There’s this one chapter...” she started. “With something in it that I was curious about and wanted to try with you.”

Will squeezed her fingers gently. “What was in that chapter?” He flashed her that devil-may-care smile that she loved. He laughed, and that insistent heat burned through her body. “My dear Mrs. Herondale,” Will said, pressing a kiss to her throat, just on the underside of her jaw. Another kiss, this one lower, at her pulse point. She gasped, rolling her hips slightly. She felt his smile against her skin. “What smutty thing did you read that couldn’t wait until daylight?”

Tessa bit her lip, tilting her head to grant him more access. She still held onto his hands, their fingers interwoven. Will pressed another kiss to her skin, right where her neck met her shoulder. He worried at the skin there for a moment, a brief flash of his teeth stinging and then his tongue, soothing the hurt. She let out a small moan. “I thought you would be too tired to try it,” she murmured. 

He pulled back to look at her. “Never,” he said. “I will always be interested in the dirty thoughts you have. Will you show me whatever has gotten you so worked up?”

Tessa smiled at him, pushing away any reservations she had. She slipped off of his lap, kneeling next to him instead. “Take your pants off, William.”

Will raised an eyebrow at her, but he reached to unlace his pants and push them down his hips and pull them off of his body. He held eye contact with his wife as she pulled her nightgown off. Will slipped his hand up her thigh, stroking the skin there. Tessa reached for him, running her hand up and down the length of him, feeling him harden underneath her touch. 

“Move your knees apart,” she said. Will looked at her in question, but did as she said. 

Tessa moved to lay between his legs, and Will ran a hand through her hair. She held his gaze as she ran her tongue up the length of him, holding the base of his cock tightly with her hand. Will threw his head back, his fingers gentle on her hair just a moment ago grabbed hold. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he swore. Tessa smiled and did it again, licking the underside of his cock. She did that a few more times, watching as Will bunched up their sheets into his fist, holding on tightly. 

He had just managed to gain some of his composure back, just managed to loosen his hold on her hair and meet her eyes again, when she took the tip of him into her mouth, sucking gently and running her tongue along the slit in his cock, licking off the bit of fluid there. 

Will swore again. “ _ Fuck _ , Tess!” he groaned loudly, nearly shouting. 

She pulled off, giggling. “Your sister is sleeping down the hall,” she said. “You can’t be that loud or she will come throw something at us.”

Rolling his eyes, Will shifted, and Tessa laced their fingers together, resting them next to his hip. “I will be quiet, I swear,” he said. 

“Quieter,” Tessa corrected. “Not silent. I’d still like to hear the noises you make.”

Will flushed, his chest heaving. He squeezed her fingers, his cock twitching. Tessa grinned at him and took the tip of him back into her mouth, sucking a little more forcefully now. Will groaned again. He reached down and gathered her hair into his hands. Tessa stroked the base of him, squeezing gently. 

She went back to licking up the length of him, running her tongue around the tip and tasting the precum gathering there. She giggled as Will’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuck, Tessa,” he groaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tessa sucked on him again, taking him as far in her mouth as she could manage without gagging, still stroking the base of his cock with her free hand. “Tess,” Will moaned, shifting his hips so he slid deeper into her mouth. 

Tessa pulled away, coughing. “I can’t do that much,” she scolded him, and he frowned at her briefly. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, genuine concern in his eyes. 

She nodded, giving him a small smile. “You have to keep your hips still.”

He agreed and she took him back into her mouth. She experimented with sucking harder, then stroking harder, and Will deep groan in response made her shiver. Then, when her jaw was starting to ache, she let her teeth graze the length of him, just barely brushing his skin as she squeezed the base of him. It was his undoing, and he came hard in her mouth. 

She stroked him through it and swallowed when he was finished. 

Will looked down at her as she swallowed, his eyes wild, his hair a mess, his face and chest flushed. “Fuck, Tess,” he said, pulling on her hand until she was sitting up above him again, her knees on either side of his thighs. 

She smiled shyly at him, and he leaned up to kiss her, his tongue pressing into her mouth. She gasped and shifted her hips. He smiled, and she felt it more than seeing it. “I need a minute,” he said, his voice dark, his breath on her skin. “And when my body has recovered, I am going to fuck you so hard.”

Tessa blushed and bit her lip. Will never talked about her like that, never used such dominant language, but she couldn’t help the flood of arousal that coursed through her body at his words. 

She kissed him again, and he ran a hand up her thigh, sliding a finger between her folds. “You’re so wet already, Tess,” he murmured, nipping at the skin on her neck. And he slid a finger into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders, gasping. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. “Will!” 

He smirked. “Tell me something else from that book you were reading.”

She struggled to focus around his finger stroking inside her, his thumb brushing against that bundle of nerves. “I—” she started. “There was this position—, god,  _ Will _ !”

He grinned, sliding two fingers into her. She shifted her hips with him, wanting him deeper. “What position?” he pressed, kissing down her neck to her chest. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking at it. Tessa groaned again. 

“God, please, Will,” she murmured, her words slurred and breathless. Will pressed a third finger into her. 

“What do you want, love?” he asked, his cool breath on her breast sending waves of pleasure through her. 

“Make me come,” she answered, grinding her hips down into his hand. “I want to come.”

Will deftly flipped them over, pressing her down into the mattress. This part he knew wasn’t new, she thought. He had gone from fumbling fingers to being able to bring her to an orgasm quickly. He stroked inside of her, curling his fingers slightly to reach that spot that made her moan loudly. Will did nothing to quiet her. He loved the noises she made. He rubbed his thumb on the bundle of nerves, making her back arch. She came quickly, her body arching up against him and shaking around him. 

When she came down, she pulled Will into a hungry kiss. “I want—” she said between kisses. “I want you inside me.” She reached for his cock, and Will sucked in a breath. He was still so sensitive, but growing harder. 

“Tell me what position,” Will pressed. 

Tessa shook her head. “Later. I want to try that one later. I want you on top now. I want you close. I want you to fuck me hard.”

Will grinned and kissed her again, moving to settle between her hips. “I love you,” he said. 

She smiled, pulling him down for a different kind of kiss. “I love you,” she answered, aligning his cock with her entrance. “I need you inside me, Will.”

He laughed, more from happiness than humor. “I could never deny you anything,” he whispered, pressing slowly into her. He slid in a bit at a time, shifting slowly and letting her adjust to him. She shuddered when he was fully sheathed in her. “Alright, love?”

She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I’m fine. You don’t need to be gentle.”

Will agreed, but still took the time to kiss her sweetly once before he started to move. Tessa whined, her voice high and breathless. Will moved faster, experimenting a little as she shifted her hips. It let him slide in even deeper, and they both groaned. As they both adjusted, he started to move faster, and harder. “Fuck, Tess,” he growled. 

She was nearly incoherent, mumbling a mixture of curses and his name as she writhed below him. Will brought his hand between them, rubbing at her as he felt himself getting closer again. Tessa’s body shook and tightened around him, pulling him over the edge with her. 

When they came down, they lay breathless and sweaty next to one another. Will reached for her hand and kissed her. 

“Where did you find that book?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead. 

Tessa blushed. “You won’t like the answer to that,” she said. Will frowned at her, but she pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m not telling.”

He laughed and conceded. “What other things were in that book?”

Tessa laughed and kissed him. “More things than we can do tonight. I think you’ve thoroughly worn me out.”

Will kissed her back. “I didn’t think you would be one to tire so easily,” he teased. “You’re only, what? Two orgasms in?”

Tessa shoved him. “You say that as if you aren’t also exhausted, William.”

“I just thought you might like to test out more of those dirty thoughts,” he pressed. “Since that last one went so well.”

She pulled him in close to her. “Well, there was thing one thing in chapter twelve—” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was a couple of glasses of wine in when I wrote this, so I apologize if it gets a little messy at the end. Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
